harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zauberverzeichnis
=Alphabetisches Verzeichnis aller Zauber, Flüche und Zaubertränke= aus allen (!) bisher erschienenen Harry-Potter-Bänden sowie den Schulbüchern Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind und Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. A-F * Accio Zauberspruch für den Aufrufezauber (im Original: Summoning Charm); Alltagszauber um entferntere Dinge herbeizurufen. * Aguamenti - Zauberspruch, um etwas mit Wasser zu bespritzen. * Alohomora - Alltagszauber, um verschlossene Türen und Fenster zu öffnen. * Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank (im Original: Mandrake Restorative Draught); Zaubertrank, um Eine magisch herbeigeführte Erstarrung zu lösen . * Alterslinie - (im Original: Age Line)Magisch gesicherte Altersgrenze. * Alterungstrank - (im Original: Ageing Potion); bewirkt sofortige Alterung. * Amortentia - Stärkster Liebestrank von allen derartigen Zaubertränken. * Amnesia - nur im deutschen Sprachraum bekannter radikaler Gedächtniszauber. Allgemein s. Obliviate. * Anapneo - Zauberspruch, um jemandem, der keine Luft mehr kriegt, die Atemwege wieder frei zu machen. * Animagus - Zauberer, der willentlich eine Tiergestalt annehmen kann und sich jederzeit wieder rückverwandeln. * Animatus - Verwandlungszauber, um "Leben" in toten Gegenständen heraufzubeschwören. * Aparecium - Zauberspruch, um verborgene Schrift sichtbar zu machen. * Aufmunterungszauber - (im Original: Cheering Charms); Zauber, um eine heitere, gelöste Stimmung herzustellen. * Avada Kedavra - einer der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche; Zauberspruch für den Todesfluch. * Avis - Zauberspruch, um Vögel aus der Zauberstabspitze erscheinen zu lassen. * Beinklammerfluch - (im Original: Leg Locker Jinx); Zauber, der die Beine des Gegners zusammenschnappen lässt und untrennbar verbindet, so dass er nicht mehr gehen kann. * Beschwörungszauber - (im Original: Conjurus spells), Verschiedene Verwandlungszauber um nicht vorhandene Dinge oder wesensfremde Zustände heraufzubeschwören. * Besenzauber - Verschiedenartige Zauber, um die Gestaltungs- und Flugeigenschaften von Besen zu optimieren. * Bewegungszauber - (im Original: Locomotion Charm) Alltagszauber um Dinge zu bewegen und zu transportieren. * Bibliothekszauber - verschiedenartige Zauber, um Bibliotheksbücher vor unsachgemäßem Gebrauch zu schützen. * Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch - (im Original: Conjunktivitus Curse); Zauber, der beim Gegner sofort eine Bindehautentzündung auslöst. * Brandzauber - (im Original: Stinging Hex); dieser Zauber lässt das Opfer vor dem zurückschrecken, was es gerade anfasst, wie vor einer heißen Herdplatte und verpasst ihm eine schmerzhafte kleine Brandwunde. * Bremszauber (im Original: Braking Charm) für Rennbesen s. Quidditch-Zauber oder auch Besenzauber. * Colloportus - Zauberspruch, um einen Zugang Magisch zu versiegeln. * Cruciatusfluch - einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche; fügt dem Opfer entsetzliche Schmerzen zu. * Dauerklebefluch - (im Original: Permanent Sticking Charm), Zauber, um etwas für immer und ewig an einer Stelle fest zu kleben. * Diffindo - Alltagszauberspruch, der Textilien magisch zertrennt oder zerschneidet. * Deletrius - Zauberspruch, um die heraufbeschworene Nebelgestalt eines Prior Incantato wieder zu löschen. * Densaugeo Zauberspruch, der die Vorderzähne eines Gegners so verhext, dass sie über Unterlippe, Kinn, Kragen und Brust unaufhörlich in die Länge wachsen. * Dissendium - Zauberspruch um den Geheimgang hinter der Statue der buckeligen Hexe zu öffnen. * Dürrezauber - (im Original: Drought Charm); Zauber um Pfützen oder kleine Gewässer austrocknen zu lassen. * Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch (im Original: '' Entrail-Expelling Curse'') ist ein Heilzauber. * Elexier zur Schaffung eines provisorischen Körpers - von Voldemort erfundener schwarzmagischer mächtiger Zaubertrank. * Enervate oder Ennervate - Heilzauber, um magisch betäubte Personen wiederzubeleben. * Engorgio - Zauberspruch, der etwas stark vergrößert. * Episkey - Heilzauberspruch um kleinere Verletzungen zu beheben. * Expecto Patronum - Zauberspruch, um den Patronus, den persönlichen Beschützer, herbeizurufen. * Expelliarmus - Zauberspruch für den Entwaffnungszauber (im Original: Disarming Charm), der dem Gegner seinen Zauberstab entreißt. * Farbwechselzauber - (im Original: Colour Change Charm ''); Zauber, der die Farbe eines Lings oder Lebewesens umwandelt. * Federleicht - (im Original: ''Featherlight), Zauber, um etwas für den Transport so gut wie gewichtslos zu machen. * Felix Felicis - Zaubertrank, um Glück zu haben. * Ferula - Zauberspruch, um gebrochene Gliedmaßen magisch zu schienen. * Fidelius-Zauber - Zauber, um einen Aufenthaltsort im Gedächtnis einer Person zu verbergen. * Finite - Zauberspruch, um eine laufende Zauberwirkung zu beenden. * Finite Incantatem - Zauberspruch, um alle gerade laufenden Zauberwirkungen zu stoppen. * Flagrate - Zauberspruch, um Leuchtmarkierungen auf bestimmten Gegenständen zu hinterlassen. * Furunkulus (Englisch / furuncle) - Lässt häßliche Furunkel am ganzen Körper des Gegners erscheinen. G-K * Gefrierzauber (im Original: Flame Freezing Charm); Zauber, der Flammen so verändert, dass sie nicht verletzen, sondern sich angenehm anfühlen. * Greifzauber - (im Original: Gripping Charm); Zauber zur Vereinfachung von Ballspielen auf fliegenden Besen. S. Quidditch-Zauber. * Gripsschärfungstrank - (im Original: Wit-sharpening Potion); Zaubertrank, der die geistige Kreativität und Wachheit fördert. * Gummibeine, auch Wabbelbeinfluch, - (im Original: Jelly-Leg-Jinx); Zauber, um die Beine des Gegners weich und wabbelig zu hexen. * Heilzauber - Verschiedenartige Zauber, die in der magischen Heilkunst verwendet werden. * Homorphus-Zauber - (im Original: Homorphus Charm); lt. Gilderoy Lockhart macht es dieser Zauber möglich, die Rückverwandlung eines Werwolfs in einen Menschen zu erzwingen. * Horcrux - Entsetzlicher schwarz-magischer Zauber, um einen abgespaltenen Teil der eigenen Seele außerhalb des eigenen Körpers aufzubewahren. * Hornzunge - (im Original: Horn Tongue); rasch erlernbarer Zauber, um die Zunge eines Gegners so zu verhexen, dass sie zu einem unbeweglichen verhornten Fremdkörper in seinem Mund wird. * Impedimenta - Defensiv/Offensiv-Zauber, um die Bewegungen der Gegner langsam und schwerfällig zu machen. * Imperiusfluch - Einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche; er unterwirft eine andere Person dem eigenen Willen. * Inferius - Leiche, die ein schwarzer Magier durch einen Zauber zu seinem Gehilfen gemacht hat. * Imperturbatio-Zauber - (im Original: Imperturbable Charm); Dieser Zauber schützt einen Raum vor Störungen und vor Lauschenden. * Impervius - Alltagszauberspruch, um etwas wasserabstoßend zu machen. * Incarcerus - Zauberspruch, um ein Opfer mit Seilen zu fesseln. * Incendio - Alltagszauberspruch, um ein Feuer zu machen. * Kitzelzauber - (im Original: Thickling Charm); s. Rictusempra. * Klaufluch - (im Original: Thief's Curse); Zauber, um die zu bestrafen, die etwas klauen. * Kopfblasenzauber - (im Original: Bubble-Head Charm); Zauber, der den Kopf mit einer großen Blase umgibt, die es auch bei widrigen Umständen möglich macht, ganz normal zu atmen. * Kur widerspenstiger Widergänger - (im Original: Charm to cure reluctant reversers); Besenzauber um den Reisigschweif Fliegender Besen wieder in Form zu bringen. L-O * Langlock - Klebt die Zunge des Opfers an den Gaumen * Legilimens - Zauberspruch, um in die Gedankenwelt eines anderen einzudringen. * Leuchtfarbenzauber - (im Original: Flashing Paint Charm), Zauber, um gemalten Plakaten auffällig leuchtende Farben zu verpassen. * Levicorpus - Zauberspruch, um eine andere Person an den Fußknöcheln in der Luft aufzuhängen. * Liberacorpus - Gegenzauber zu Levicorpus. * Locomotor - Alltagszauberspruch, um Schrankkoffer, Personen auf Tragbahren oder ähnliches vor sich her zu bewegen. Was auf diese Weise transportiert werden soll, muss ergänzt werden z.B. Lokomotor Koffer. * Locomotor Mortis - Zauberspruch für einen Beinklammerfluch, er lässt die Beine des Opfers zusammenschnappen, so dass sie nicht mehr richtig beweglich sind. * Lumos - Alltagszauberspruch, der den Zauberstab zu einer Art Taschenlampe macht. *[ Metamorphmagus] - Magische Person, die die angeborene Fähigkeit hat, ihr Aussehen willentlich zu verwandeln * Mobiliarbus - Alltagszauber zum Bewegen von Gegenständen. Dieser Bewegungszauber scheint ähnlich zu funktionieren wie Mobilicorpus und Locomotor. * Mobilicorpus - Zauber, um den bewegungsunfähigen Körper eines Lebewesens in aufrechter Haltung zu transportieren. * Morsmordre - Zauberspruch, um das dunkle Mal heraufzubeschwören. * Muffliato - Zauberspruch, der in den Ohren mithörender Personen in der Nähe ein Störgeräusch erzeugt. * Muggelabwehrzauber (im Original: Muggle Repelling Charm); Zauber, der Muggel von einem Ort fernhält, indem er allen, die sich nähern, etwas so dringendes einfallen lässt, dass sie sofort umkehren. * Nox - Alltagszauberspruch, um das mit Lumos angemachte Zauberstablicht wieder auszuknipsen. * Obliviate - Zauberspruch für den Erinnerungszauber (im Original: Memory Charm) Er tilgt gezielt alle unliebsamen Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis des Opfers. * Okklumentik - (im Original: Oglumency); Zauber, um die eigene Gedankenwelt ganz vor anderen zu verschließen. * Oppugno - Zauberspruch, um einem Gegner mit Hilfe heraufbeschworener kleiner Lebewesen eine auszuwischen. P-Z * Pack-Zauber - Altagszauber zum Kofferpacken. * Patronus-Kommunikation - Magische Methode über den persönlichen Schutzpatron Nachrichten mit anderen auszutauschen. * Plappertrank - (im Original: Babbling Beverage''); dieser Zaubertrank bringt eine Person dazu, andere mit unsinnigem Zeug vollzulabern. * Peskiwichteli Pesternomi - (im Original: Peskipiksi pesternomi); mit diesem Zauberspruch gebietet Gilderoy Lockhart heldenhaft, aber erfolglos einer Horde randalierender Wichtel, ihr Treiben sofort einzustellen. * Petrificus Totalus - Zauberspruch, um einen Gegner am ganzen Körper zu lähmen. * Pfefferatem - (im Original: Pepper Breath); Einfacher Zauber, um den eigenen Atem oder den eines Gegners unangenehm feurig brennend zu hexen. * Polsterungszauber - (im original: Cushioning Charm); dieser Zauber stattet die Stiele fliegender Besen mit einem bequemen unsichtbaren Sitzkissen aus. * Portus - Zauberspruch, um einen Gegenstand zu einem Portschlüssel zu machen. * Prior Incantato - Zauberspruch, um einem Zauberstab den letzten Fluch zu entlocken, den er ausgeführt hat. * Priori Incantatem - Fluchumkehr-Zauber, der automatisch entsteht, wenn zwei verschwisterte Zauberstäbe gegeneinander kämpfen sollen. * Protego - Zauberspruch der ein magisches Schild gegen viele Zauber und Flüche errichtet, an dem diese abprallen. * Proteus-Zauber - Dieser Zauber verbindet mehrere gleichartige Dinge miteinander . Wenn bei einem einzigen der proteus-verzauberten Objekte dann irgendetwas verändert wird, überträgt es sich auf alle. * Quidditch-Zauber - Quidditchgerechte Verzauberungen der verschiedenen Bälle und Rennbesen. * Quietus Gegenzauber zu Sonorus * Ratzeputz - (im Original:Scourgify); Alltagszauber um Dinge auszuputzen. * Reducio - Zauberspruch, um die Größe eines Objekts oder Lebewesens zu reduzieren; kann ein mit Engorgio vergrößertes Objekt wieder auf Normalgrüße schrumpfen lassen. * Reductio - Zauberspruch, um ein Objekt in Nichts aufzulösen. * Relaschio - (im Original: Relashio); Zauberspruch, der rotglühende Funken aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs entsendet. * Reparo - Alltagszauberspruch, um zerbrochene Dinge wieder zusammenzufügen wie neu. * Rückverwandlungszauber - (im Original: Restoring Spell); dieser Zauber zwingt einen Animagus, wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. * Rictusempra - Zauberspruch um einen Kitzelzauber (im Original: Tickling Charm) auszulösen. * Riddikulus - Zauberspruch, um einen Irrwicht so lächerlich zu machen, dass er verschwindet. * Ruder-Zauber Zauber, um ein Ruderboot schneller und bequemer übers Wasser zu bewegen. * Schleuderfluch - (im Original: ''Hurling Hex); fieser Zauber, mit dem der Stiel eines Besens so verhext werden kann, dass er einen Besenflieger abwirft. * Schrumpftrank - (im Original: Shrinking Solution), Zaubertrank, um Lebewesen auf ihre Babygröße und -gestalt zurückschrumpfen zu lassen (z.B. werden Kröten wieder zu Kaulquappen). * Schwarze Magie - Magie, die genutzt wird, um Opfer zu quälen, gefügig zu machen, zu töten, selbst als Leichen noch für sich zu nutzen... * Schwell-Lösung - (im Original: Swelling Solution); Zaubertrank, der Körperteile anschwellen lässt. * Scourgify - s. Ratzeputz * Sectumsempra - Übler Defensiv/Offensiv-Zauberspruch, der einem Gegner blutende Wunden zufügt. * Serpensortia - Zauberspruch, um eine Schlange heraufzubeschwören. * Silencio - Zauberspruch um einem Lebewesen den Ton abzudrehen. * Sitzkissenzauber - s. Polsterungszauber * Skele-Wachs - (im Original: Skele-Gro); zu den Heilzaubern gehörender Zaubertrank, der Knochen wachsen lässt * Sofortskalpieren - (im Original: Instant Skalping), Einfacher Zauber, um einen Gegner mühelos und rasch zu skalpieren. * Sonorus - Zauberspruch um die eigene Stimme auf Lautsprecherniveau zu verstärken. * Specialis revelio - Zauberspruch, um Verzauberungen sichtbar zu machen, die in einem Objekt verborgen sind. * Stärkungstrank - (Im Original: Strengthening Solution, Invigoration Draught); Unterschiedliche Gebräue, die die Kampfkraft steigern. * Stolperfluch - (im Original: Trip Jinx); Zauber, um eine unsichtbare magische Stolperfalle zu erzeugen. * Stupor - (im Original: Stupefy); Defensiv/Ofensiv-Zauberspruch für den Schockzauber, der einen Gegner bewußtlos macht. Gegenzauber: Enervate. * Substantivzauber - (im Original: Substantive Charm: ''Substantive Charm); Zauber, um einem nur vorgestellten Ding Substanz zu verleihen ( also etwas mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft Gemaltes gegenständlich werden zu lassen). * Tarantallegra - Zauberspruch,der die Beine eines Opfers wild und unkontrollierbar herum tanzen lässt. * Tergeo - Zauberspruch, um etwas schonend zu säubern. * Tilgzauber - (im Original: Obliteration Charm); Zauber um Spuren (beispielsweise Fußspuren im Schnee) verschwinden zu lassen. * Todesfluch - (im Original:Killing Curse); einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, der das Opfer tötet. * Trank der lebenden Toten - (im Original: Draught of Living Deaths); Zaubertrank, der einen totenähnlichen Schlaf bewirkt. * Trunk des Friedens - (im Original: Draught of Peace); Zaubertrank mit starker Beruhigungswirkung. * Unbrechbarer Schwur - (im Original: Unbreakable Vow) Magisch besiegelter Eid. * Unortbar machen - (im Original: Unplottable) - Wenn ein Ort unortbar gezaubert wird, ist er geographisch auf keiner Karte und mit keinem geographischen Hilfsmittel zu finden. * Unsichtbarkeitszauber - (Im Original: Invisibility Spell); Mit diesem Zauber können Dinge unsichtbar gezaubert werden. Auf Kleidungsstücke wie z.B. Hüte übertragen, kann er ganze Körperteile optisch verschwinden lassen. * Unverzeihliche Flüche - (im Original: Unforgivable Charms); Zaubereigesetzlich streng verbotene Offensiv/Defensiv-Zauber. * Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber - (im Original: Unbreakable Charm); Alltagszauber, um Dinge unzerbrechlich zu machen. * Vergrößerungszauber - Alltagszauber, der das Fassungsvermögen von Innenräumen erweitert. * Veritaserum - Zaubertrank, der Opfer zwingt, wahrheitsgemäß auf alle Fragen zu antworten. * Verscheuchezauber - (im Original: Banishing Charm); Zauber um einen Gegenstand oder ein Lebewesen gezielt an einer entfernten Stelle zu plazieren. * Verschwindezauber - (im Original: Vanishing Spell), Verwandlungszauber, der einen Organismus in Nichts verwandelt. * Verwandlungszauber - (im Original:Transforming Spell), Übergriff für die verschiedenen Zauber und Zaubersprüche, die ein Objekt in ein anderes Verwandeln (beispielsweise ein Teekanne zur Schildkröte verzaubern. * Verwirrungs-Elexier - (im Original: Confusing Concoction); dieser Zaubertrank kann eine Alternative zum Verwirrungszauber sein. * Verwirrungszauber - (im Original: Confunding Charm); Zauber, der das Opfer orientierungslos macht und durcheinanderbringt. * Vielsaft-Trank - (im Original: Polyjuice Potion); Zaubertrank, um sich vorrübergehend das Aussehen unddie Stimme einer anderen Person anzueignen. * Vier-Punkte-Zauber - (im Original: Four-Point Spell); zauber, um den Zauberstab zu einer Art Kompass zu machen. * Wachstumszauber - (im Original: Growth Charm); Zauber, der ein Lebewesen unaufhörlich wachsen lässt. * Waddiwasi - praktischer Offensiv/Defensiv-Zauberspruch, um einen verklebten Kaugummi oder dergleichen gezielt auf den Verursacher zurückzuschießen. * Wandelzauber - (im Original: Switching Spell); Verwandlungszauber, um ein Ding oder Lebewesen in ein anderes umzuwandeln. * Wingardium Leviosa - Zauberspruch für einen Schwebezauber, der etwas durch die Luft schweben lässt. * Wiedergeburts-Elexier - schwarz-magisches Elexier zur rituellen Wiedererschaffung eines menschlichen Körpers. * Wolfsbanntrank - (im Original: Wolfsbane Potion); Zaubertrank zur Humanisierung der Verwandlung eines Werwolfs. Kategorie:Hexerei und Zauberei Kategorie:Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke